Coming an Adult at Age Eight
by Tigerwoman188
Summary: What happen the boy Mako saw his parents die and left to take care of Bolin at only eight years old?


It was a nice inter Sunday even in Republic City and Mako was walking home from a birthday part with his parents. Mako's younger brother Bolin stayed over a friends.

Mako was eight years old with amber eyes like his mother. He had short dark brown. He was born with a serious look and rarely smiles. He acted mature beyond his age when others were around. But no one was around at the moment and he shyly asked, "Mom, Dad, can I hold your hands?"

Mako's mother looked down at him and smiled. She had long dark brown hair and amber eyes. She was from the Fire Nation and able to bend fire. She was more like Bolin in personality, cheerful and happy. She took Mako's hand.

Mako's father did not looked down but took his hand. He had green eyes that Bolin inherited. He wore a red scarf at all times and a serious look. He was from a poor family in the Earth Kingdom making him very protective of his family.

Mako smiled enjoying the time with his parents without Bolin interrupting.

They had to cross through an alleyway to get home. Mako's mother was carrying a bag of dumplings that Bolin loved as a treat for desert. She asked, "How was the party Mako?"

Mako looked up and said, "It was fun, Henry discovered he was an earth bender when he accidentally kick a rock flying into the air."

His parents started giggling and the father said, "Bo will probably end up in the same situation one day."

A few months ago Mako learned he was a Fire bender when he sneezed fire, a huge shock to everyone but thankfully no one got hurt.

They were halfway down the alley when a fireball came flying at them. A guy in a bugler mask stood their way, he was getting to throw another fireball at them, "Give me all your money!"

Mako's father stood protectively in front of his family while saying carefully, "We don't have any money on us."

The mugger sent another another attack at them, "I know your lying, now give me all your money!"

The father was able to shield them by pulling up earth but there was no doubt he was out match. The wall started to crumble after a few hits. He turned to look at Mako and bend down towards him. He pulled off his scarf and wrapped it around Mako's neck. He said firmly, "I need you to listen to me carefully Mako. Take care your baby brother. The world might look dark now but you'll have each other."

Mako looked a him confuse, "What do you mean father?"

Mako's mother stood in front of them trying to knock the fire away but the mugger was stronger. She was knock into the wall. She slide down, blood was smear across the wall, skin was brunt and light gone was gone from her eyes.

Mako turned to go to his mother but his father block his path shouting, "Go!"

Mako turned to run and a second later there was blast of flames behind him. He turned to see his parents' body turned into ash. Tears started falling down his face. He sat there crouching for a while till he remember about Bolin. He stood up wiping away his tears. He pulled the scarf up and said in determine much older than his age, "I promise you father, mother, I will protect and take care of Bolin."

He walked through the alleyway, cautious about people him as he made it home.

Bolin was sitting on the porch waiting. He was six years old with a big grin on his face. As soon as he saw Mako he jumped off the porch and tackle him into a bear hug. He came up to Mako's chin. Bolin looked around expecting for their parents to be coming up behind Mako, He asked, "Mako where is mommy and daddy?"

Mako leaned down to have eye contact with him while saying, "They are gone."

Bolin's eyes widen in fear, "What do you mean they are gone?"

Mako walked over to the door and took the key from a flower pot while saying, "I will tell you later but I need you to pack all the can food and can opener." Mako opened the door and toss Bolin his book bag at him. He grabbed a bag for himself and stuff their coats inside.

Bolin didn't go into the kitchen but asked, "Mako, what about mommy and daddy?"

Mako turned and said sternly, "I will tell you once we leave! So get ready."

Bolin was startled by Mako's tone that he simple nodded his head. He went into the kitchen and started grabbing cans. Mako let out a sigh before grabbing gloves and scares, He prayed he knows what he is doing.

Half hour later they were pack ready to go. Mako took a deep breath as he looked around the house one more time. From this point on his childhood was over. He needed to take care of his brother. He locked the door as he left and did not look back.

 _ **In the park**_

They headed towards the park and sat down under a tree. Mako remember having picnics here on warm sunny days. Today the park was empty as night started to fall.

Bolin tug on Mako's sleeve and asked, "Where is mommy and daddy Mako?"

Mako was silent for a moment pulling up his father's scarf and prayed for their strength. He said, "They passed away."

Tears started forming in Bolin's eyes. He asked in a tiny voice, "Passed away?"

Mako pulled Bolin into a hug rested his head on Bolin's while saying, "They died protecting me from a car." He did want to scare Bolin about how scary alleys can be.

Bolin buried his face into Mako's chest and started to cry hard. Mako rubbed his back and said, "Don't worry Bo, I will always protect you and take care of you."

It took a while till Bolin stopped crying and sat there rubbing his redden eyes. Mako sat next to him with a arm wrapped around Bolin's shoulders keeping him close. Bolin whimpered, "Mako, I am hungry."

Mako pulled open the backpack and pulled out a can of corn. He used the can opener to open the lid before giving it to Bolin. He said "Here you go Bo."

He looked at the can confuse and said, "From the can? Mommy said to not eat from the can and warm the food first."

Mako let out a sigh while saying, "I am sorry but you eat it cold, I cant control my fire well enough to warm it up." Make could already tell everything from this point on was going be different.

Bolin shoved his hand into the can and started digging the corn out. Mako sat next to him keeping watch.

People walked by giving Bolin disgusting looks but many had looks of pity for the two boys. Bolin looked at Mako and held out the can, "Aren't you hungry Mako?"

Mako smiled down at him while shaking his head, "No, I am not hungry, go ahead and eat the rest." It was a lie since he only had a slice of cake at the party but he didn't want to take Bolin's food.

Bolin soon finish the corn and leaned on Mako's shoulder. He said, "Mako, I miss mommy and daddy."

Mako wrapped an arm around Bolin and kissed the top of his head, "I miss them to Bo but I am here. I will never leave you."

Bolin smiled and hugged him tightly, "I love you big bro."

Mako smiled and return the hug, "I love you to Bo. I promise we get through this and I will protect you."

 _ **Night Time**_

The street lights were turned on and the police officers were now patrolling he park. One officer stopped and said, "Go home boys! No one allow in the park at this time."

Mako stopped Bolin from speaking by grabbing his hand and leading him to the exit. Bolin had tears in his eyes and whimpered, "Mako I am scared, Mommy said it was dangerous to be out late."

Mako unravel his scarf and wrapped it around Bolin while saying, "We will have to sleep in the alley way. We will use our coats as blankets and bad as pillows."

Mako lead them to a deserted ally way behind an apartment building. He was trembling slightly as he made sure no one was around and there was escape routes. He laid down some old newspapers he picked up for a bed. Dropped down the bag that didn't have cans for Bolin to use. Mako used his scarf as a pillow. Mako tucked Bolin under the coat before laying down next to him. The can foods were tucked between them so no chance of being stolen.

Bolin let out a yawn while saying, "I always wanted to sleep outside, like we are camping."

Mako smile hearing those words. He was happy his little brother thought they were out camping. A way for Bolin to not know the real truth of their situation.

Bolin was soon fast asleep and Mako soon follow afterwards. A hand over Bolin's shoulder.


End file.
